The present invention relates generally to lightning rods, and in particular to an insulated portable lightning rod to provide a user with lightning strike protection and which may be used with an umbrella sheath to provide shelter from rain during a lightning storm. During a lightning storm a person in an open area such as a golf course or in a vessel on a body of water is exposed to the hazard of electrical shock attendant to lightning strikes, and possibly to rain. It is common to use an umbrella as protection from the rain, but umbrellas do not protect the user from the injurous effects of lightning. In some instances the use of an umbrella even increases the risk of injury, by serving as an attractive target for lightning.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a portable lightning rod with an umbrella sheath and thereby provide protection against both rain and lightning.
Another object is to provide such a lightning rod with a conductive path of sufficient current carrying capacity that the rod will not disintegrate if struck by lightning.
An additional object is to provide such a lightning rod with a lower electrode having sufficient surface area that, when the electrode is inserted into the earth, an electric charge from lightning can be safely conducted to the ground via the electrode.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable lightning rod which may be either utilized on the ground or in a vessel upon a body of water.
An important feature of lightning rods according to the present invention is an electrically conductive central portion which collapses or folds for compactness when the lightning rod is not in use and which has an outer layer of insulating material to separate the central portion from the surrounding environment.